starshot_levelworldfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/WOWZER KAPOWZER!
ANOTHER SPAHK COMIC! COMIC WITH COMMENTARY FIRST EPISODE.PNG|Here comes the start. PAH!.PNG|PAH! Notebook, where did VENOM FLASK COME FROM?! O NOES.PNG|A silent horror yells in the distance... LOOK AT BLUE PUYO (no longer a murderer) TRY AND REMIND GREENY (who is a modified purple osomatsu puyo) ABOUT BALDI! Shadow Ball.PNG|Since Cloudy Copter hates fire, that probably means he likes darkness... I guess. failure.PNG|The comic was inspired by BattleReviews. Notable Error: Shadow Ball is not Dark type. WELL ZNAPY CAN!.PNG|Znapy is based off of Flippy. And sure enough, not ALL ninjas can't be seen at night. Oh yeah, it's kinda cut off, and it makes sense, but like said not all ninjas can't be seen at nighttime. Coming Soons *Galatea attempts to use a magnet against Baseball. *Primal Rafflesia VS Gilbert (cuz he's a PIRATE KING) *Rocky ATTEMPTS to prove the logic of Rocky > Leafy by puking on Leafy, but with Tree showing the actual logic *A rock is thrown at Chetta and Chetta's paint is splat onto a paper, making Paper Chetta. Then another rock is thrown at Paper Chetta but she just folds around it cuz Rock Paper Scissors Shoe. *Rocky > Overdue is SPECIAL GUEST SCENE BY SARANCTHA! This depicts Seaweed throwing CD-Y at a rock and CD-Y breaking. *Rocky < Flame, with Dugtt raging about Spicyman33 not falling through his pitfall. Not until Velena shows up and tells SpicyMan33 he should look down and Spicyman 33 falls down the hole and is later crushed by a rock. *Rocky < Ajnin with Katya using her Water Magic to throw a Ninja Monkey off the cliff, with the Ninja Monkey landing on the rock. The end of the comic might have a "CENSORED" on it because blood is shown flying out. *Overdue > Rocky? Same as Rocky > Overdue so it's skipped. *Ninja Monkey needs light, depicting the Ajnin < Midnight. *Suketoudara ready to "punch himself" (the 2018 version of himself) and so he does that and a fight is initiated, only for SOMEONE to jump down and win the fight. Spoilers: It's Stron Slashly. *Suketoudara ready to punch Paper Spahk but only manages to crumple him slightly and not "let 'em rip". Later he is shown throwing Okirakurage and Paper Spahk, only to "tickle him". *Total Transformation VS Spille, with Total Transformation attempting to poison her, but with "THE POWER OF THE CONSTELLATIONS!", gets beaten up to death. You can't poison the sun silly. Actually this one doesn't make sense. *Two possible things for Freeze > Flame. **One is Torch Man VS Chill Man, with Chill Man somehow killing Torch Man with Chill Spike. **Maia encounters Voldartmort and Voldartmort easily reduces her to ashes with his Lava Phoenix transformation. *And then we have Spirit VS Intelligence, because "we need a bit extra time to see Yu & Rei". In this it's Ringo VS Yu & Rei with Ringo getting extremely triggered cause she fears ghosts. Later Ringo rematches them, only to reveal herself as "Ultimately Triggered Windster", a reference to the Winter Windster face used by Laclale before Winter Windster revealed himself. After that scene Jorge da MLG Vacuum (actually Handy Mandy's Vacuum but with MLG Glasses) sucks up Yu & Rei and goes off screen, but Spahk says he wants to keep his promise until Jorge just releases them, with Spahk saying that "he didn't expect that to happen". Category:Blog posts